A Talk
by ChrystalK114
Summary: Geordi is up late one night when he finds out that Data doesn't think he belongs. Then, he teaches him about self-worth. One-shot. Might add more chapters later.


**Hello! I am a new author in this area and I have always loved Star Trek, so I decided I would give it a try!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek: The Next Generation.**

* * *

Lt. Cmd. Geordi LaForge was wandering around aimlessly. He couldn't sleep and was simply taking a walk around the _Enterprise_ trying to clear his head, when he noticed loud violin music coming from a room. Geordi pressed a button on the door. The door beeped, letting whoever was on the other side know he was there.

Data came to the door. "Hello, Geordi. I did not expect you at this hour." Data said, casually. "Do you wish to come in and converse?" He asked,

"Yeah, sure." Geordi said, walking into the room.

Seeing that the door was open, Spot ran past Data and out of the room.

Data ran after the cat, cashing her down the hall. When, he came back, he had Spot in his arms.

Spot's ears were pressed back, flat against her head, as he pet her.

Her tail was thumping, as if she was annoyed with her captor.

Data put the cat down, and went to close the door. But Spot had other plans.

Yet again, she ran out of the room, and yet again, Data ran after her, coming back with her in his arms,

"Spot, why do you continue to run out of the room?" Data asked the cat, "Maybe she wants to go out and explore." Geordi said, Data nodded, and handed the Spot to Geordi. Then, he went to close the door. As soon as the door was closed, Geordi put Spot down and she jumped onto the couch and began licking her paw.

"Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" Geordi asked, But Data seemed to be staring right through the door and was completely ignoring his best friend.

"Data?" Again, no answer came from the Android. "Data?" Geordi asked. No answer. "Data?!" Geordi asked, a bit more sharply now.

"Data! Why aren't you listening to me?" Geordi asked, Data frowned in bewilderment, "Are you too un-human to notice that your best friend is talking or are you just being a jerk?!" Geordi asked, getting frustrated with Data

Data turned around in shock, "I do not understand... Why are you yelling at me? Why would you reference me being an Android?" Data asked, quietly, "What does the term 'jerk' apply to? Does it apply to _me_?" Data asked, walking over and sitting down beside Geordi,

"No...no...Data...it-it doesn't apply to you...I-I just..." Geordi trailed off. He was ashamed of himself. Data turned his head, slightly, showing he was interested in the current conversation. Geordi chuckled lightly at Data's questioning look.

His yellow eyes seemed to almost flicker with curiosity. "You just- What?" Data mimicked when Geordi didn't finish, "I just got a little angry that you're ignoring me." Geordi explained,

Data frowned, cocked his head, and blinked as if confused, Geordi stared at him, "What's wrong?" He asked,

"I am perplexed." Data said, "About what?" Geordi asked,

"Why are you _angry_ with me? What did I do to make you feel this way?" Data asked,

"Well, when you ignore me it makes me sad and mad." Geordi said, "I see..." Data said,

"And these feelings are...upsetting?" he asked,

"Yes." Geordi said, "I will try not to ignore you. It is just that I was contemplating my troubles." He explained,

"Oh...wait...what_ troubles_?" Geordi asked, mimicking Data's tone, Data seemed to sigh,

"Geordi, may I inquire something?" Data asked,

"Of course! You can ask me anything, Data." Geordi answered,

Data seemed to nod in gratefulness, but then hesitated. "Do I seem...out of place?" Data asked, "No, no of course not! Why do you ask?" Geordi asked, Data sighed, "I am an Android." He said, "So?"

"So...I am different." Data said, "There are lots of crew members who are different." Geordi said,

Data cocked his head and gave Geordi that inquisitive gaze like only Data could. "Who?" he asked,

"Um...Worf is a Klingon, Ensign Ro is a Bajoran, Counselor Troi is half-Betazoid-"

"Yes, although those are different kinds of _different_." Data said,

Geordi looked confused, "You see, they are still _Organic_ life forms. I am an _Artificial_ life form and I lack the emotions of the '_normal'_ human." Data stated,

"Data...are you saying you feel like you being an Android is...a disability?" Geordi asked, Data cocked his head,

"In a way...yes." Data answered, "Well...I have...a disability." Geordi said, pointing to his VISOR.

"Yes. However, your VISOR enhances your vision. Yet, I have many enhanced features, although they restrict me from being like a normal human." Data said,

"Restrict you? What restricts you?" Geordi asked,

"My super-human strength...lack of emotion... my ability to 'take things too directly' as the Captain and Commander Riker have told me, on more than one occasion." Data said, almost dejectedly.

"Geordi, I now feel as if I am 'just a machine'" he said, Geordi sighed and began talking, not noticing that Data was still talking "or a 'mistake'" Data continued,

Geordi gasped, "Data!" he snapped,

Data jumped at hearing his name being screamed at him,

"Don't talk like that! You're more than just a machine! And you're not a mistake! Who even gave you that idea?! Data, I don't ever want you to say you're a mistake again! Do you hear me?!" Geordi asked,

"Yes. It is logical to assume that I can hear you, seeming as you are currently yelling in my ear." Data said,

Geordi couldn't help but crack up! Data cocked his head and questioningly stared at Geordi, "Do you find this humorous or amusing?" Data asked,

"Yeah..." Geordi said, still giggling a little, "Intriguing..." Data said,

"Data, you're my best friend and anyone who insults you...well, they're gonna get quite a lecture from me..." Geordi said,

Data looked confused, "I am sorry, but I do not believe that verbal abuse is a logical way of teaching correct behavior." Data said, "I know...but...you're my friend, I'd do anything for you." Geordi said, Data nodded,

"As I would do anything for you?" Data asked, Geordi smiled, "Yes, Data." He said, yawning. "Geordi, are you...tired?" Data asked, "Maybe a little..." Geordi said, "Perhaps you should return to your quarters and get some rest." Data said,

"Yeah." Geordi said, as he got up. "Good night, Data." Geordi said, he waved, as he turned to leave, "Good night, Geordi." Data replied, mimicking Geordi's wave. Then, after Geordi had left, he got up, set up his canvas, grabbed his brush in his left hand, and paint in the other, and began to paint.


End file.
